12 Signs That You're In Love
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [AU] Who said love was exactly "easy"? Nope, it's not, especially if a certain pinkette is a blushing mess! Or the chicken ass haired guy who could only say "Hn."? What exactly will become of them?


**A/N: LOL. This was originally a chain message sent to me by a friend on Facebook xD As I read it, SasuSaku was the very first thing that popped into my head, which led to the creation of this story :D **

**So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I live in AMERICA, not JAPAN. I am an AMERICAN GIRL, not a JAPANESE MAN. Enough said. And I do not own Hello Kitty. Whoever thinks I do, needs a serious brain check.**

-xXx-

12 Signs That You're In Love

~ Sasuke x Sakura ~

- Oneshot -

-xXx-

She grunted. Lifting 4 heavy textbooks was more like a chore, she thought. She walked over and set them down on her desk, huffing along the way. As she heard the heavy, loud thud sound on her desk, she exhaled a breath of relief, wiping her brow tiredly.

Her viridian orbs roamed over her room, feeling satisfied, her hands on her hips. She brushed off the imaginary particles of dust off of her pink, long flowing skirt and on her sky blue, flowery blouse with sleeves at the elbow and ribbons were there to be decorative.

Walking over to her book shelf, she took out a red covered book that was a romance novel, her favorite genre. Her feet led her to her bed while she tried to find the place she was last at. "Stupid bookmark..." she muttered grumpily, "Why'd ya have to be lost _**now**_...?"

Flipping page over page, curiosity lit in her orbs when a piece of pink paper with Hello Kitty all over it fell out the depths of the novel and landed on the floor. It also slightly crumpled up, she noticed.

"How long have that been there...?" Quirking an eyebrow, she picked it up and made her way over to her bed. She opened it as she sat down on the edge, crossing one leg over the other to make herself comfortable. Her eyes roamed over the title at the top:

**12 Signs That You're In Love**

Realization hit her as a smile wandered its way onto her lips. She remembered writing this the last time she read the novel and stuffing it in the pages to make sure it's private. She wanted to write it when the main girl of the novel started her own '12 signs that you're in love' list. For old times sake, she continued reading.

-xXx-

**12: You walk really slow when you're with them.**

As she read that, a chuckle escaped her rosy, pink lips. She just remembered something funny concerning with a certain someone.

_[FLASHBACK]_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Said person turned around coolly, his face passive and hands in his pockets._

_She ran past the gates of Konoha High, rushing to his side. She panted, but she kept walking in stride with him. "Can I walk with you? We live on the same street so..." she trailed off, patiently waiting for his answer. Her grip tightened on her school bag, which looked like a suitcase, she unconsciously noted._

_His stride slowed down to a slower pace, for which she was grateful of. "Hn."_

_She smiled a lovable smile, knowing that it meant "Yes" in Sasuke language (or Sasuke-nese). Together, they both walked home, not noticing each other walking slowly._

_After 5 minutes of silent – which felt like 5 years to Sakura - , she yelped when she heard her stoic companion grunt rather loudly and was pushed back by something on his back._

"_Oi, Teme!" the blonde by the name of Naruto greeted rather enthusiastically. The blonde grabbed Sasuke's arm, "C'mon, Teme! You promised me that you would treat me to ramen today!" he whined like a needy 4 year old, dragging the raven-head away in the opposite direction before his onyx-eyed best friend had a say in the matter. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Then he rushed off like the wind to Ichiraku._

_She could have sworn that she heard Sasuke yell an indignant "Dobe!" and "I'll kill you if you don't let me go!" with Naruto replying "NO TIME! RAMEN AWAITS ME!" and something Naruto said included her name in it, but she couldn't hear anymore._

_She blinked, sighed, then proceeded to walk home alone, sulking._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

Smiling to herself, she continued reminiscing as she read the next one.

-xXx-

**11: You feel shy whenever they're around you.**

"_S-Sasuke-kun!"_

_He looked up to find her thrusting something out to him that was a small square-shaped object wrapped with a blue cloth. Her face looked pink and flustered, making her look absolutely adorable._

_He stayed silent, a sign that he wanted an explanation._

"_U-um... Well... I figured you'd be hu-hungry s-so... HERE!" She bent her head low, waiting for a snide remark telling her to go away. But instead, she felt the weight of the bento disappear from her hands, causing her to look up._

_She was baffled when she saw him unwrap her homemade bento, got a pair of chopsticks, and proceeded to eat. She blinked as she watched his head move up and down, a sign of thanks and approval._

_Gathering her courage, she added, "A-ano..." He looked up, expectantly waiting. "Is it... alright if I... eat with you...?" She timidly held up her own bento wrapped in a pink cloth to emphasize her request, albiet her feet kept shuffling and kicking imaginary dirt nervously._

"_Hn." He nodded, which she happily took a a yes. Together, they spent their whole lunch time eating and enjoying the scenery from their current location: the school roof. _

_However, they were unaware of a pair of amused cerulean orbs watching them._

-xXx-

**10: You smile when you hear their voice.**

_She groaned. This English was talking and showing the slides of her PowerPoint way too fast for her to take notes on! She was so focused on writing what she DID remembered that she had missed 3 slides already!_

_Groaning and feeling incredibly frustrated, she grabbed her eraser and furiously erased half the nonsense she had wrote down. She didn't even notice that she accidentally threw the eraser onto her desk with more force than necessary and flew to the floor._

_She only snapped out of it when someone whispered her name next to her._

"_Sakura."_

_She froze. She never heard him say her name before. What did he want? She mechanically turned her head to him. "H-hai...?"_

"_You dropped this." He held out his hand, which held a small white eraser with 'Saku' written on it in purple pen courtesy of Ino. He reached out and dropped the eraser in her opened palm. Before turning back to the board, he added, "You should probably relax. The test isn't till 2 weeks from now." With that, he turned to face forward, deliberately ignoring Naruto's mischievous, prying eyes._

_She blinked (She's been doing that a lot -_-) and considered his suggestion. She relaxed, but took notes on the parts that she thought were important and she worked more slowly this time. Besides, she's smart and she can always spend the next 2 weeks studying, so it's not that big a deal._

_However, she grinned a goofy grin when she realized that THE Uchiha Sasuke – a.k.a. Her crush – had talked to HER. Ohh... What a nice day it was... Her mind entered LaLa Land, Sasuke's weird side glances going unnoticed._

-xXx-

**9: When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him.**

_She sighed depressingly._

_It was currently 4th period, P.E, a class she had hated ever since middle school **(A/N: She's currently 15 in the flashbacks, a sophomore in high school. But when it's NOT a flashback, she's 17. Same goes for anyone else in the story, okay? :D)**. She wasn't exactly the athletic type; sports just never appealed to her and will probably never will._

_Another reason she hated this... class was because her friends weren't in it with her. Yep. For all the P.E classes she had ever took, none of her friends were in them. Not. A. Single. Time. Well actually, she had MALE friends, but she needed FEMALE friends too._

_She sighed again, a gloomy aura surrounding her, causing several people to either stare awkwardly and sweat-drop or turn away from the depressing sight. She laid her chin on her knees and looked at the basketball court occupied by a few students, feeling bored._

_Abruptly, a streak of blue and white ran across the court dribbling a basketball and threw it into the net with accurate aim, catching her attention. "Nice, Teme!" she heard Naruto yell, cheering._

_She watched how his eyes hardened with concentration even though he wasn't playing an actual game. She watched how his face and body was covered with sweat. She watched how he panted heavily and got another ball, ready to repeat his earlier actions._

_She didn't see how the ball made it in again. She didn't see Naruto trying to give him a high five, which he ignored._

_She didn't care that they decided to play a game now. Nor did she care that Naruto made a net this time. _

_All she was focused on him and him alone._

-xXx-

**8: They're all you think about.**

_She groaned and slammed her head onto her desk, where she was trying to do her homework. Keyword: trying._

_She couldn't get him out of her mind after that incident._

_(A flashback in a flashback. Go figure.)_

_It was during lunch, and Sakura happened to be walking down the LONG flight of stairs happily chatting with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten._

"_And so I went to the mall to buy a new blanket and pillow, and guess what! He was there too! He told me that he was looking for the exact same thing too!" Ino squealed, clasping her hands together. She sighed dreamily._

"_Uh huh, riiighttt, Ino. Could you stop talking about Shikamaru now? You're starting to sound obsessive like Naruto with ramen." Tenten said, trying to keep her laughter and snickering in._

"_Well, EXCUSE ME!" Ino replied, offended. "What about YOU and NEJI? We all know how much you LOVE him."_

"_YAMANAKA INO!"_

_While Tenten and Ino were in their own... conversation, Sakura talked to Hinata._

"_Sooo... How are you and Naruto doing?" the pinkette asked slyly._

_The Hyuga blushed. "W-well... We're not e-exactly t-t-together..." She twiddled her fingers, avoiding eye contact. "H-how are you and Sasuke-san?"_

_It was her turn to blush. "W-what!? What makes you think I like HIM!?" she yelled as she crossed her arms and turned the other way, her face still red._

"_Aww... Look who's in DENIAL!" Ino cooed, turning away from Tenten. Sakura turned crimson._

"_NO. I'm not-" She was interrupted when her foot accidentally missed a step and she slipped off the stairs, gravity pulling her down fast._

_She heard her friends shout her name, but all she did was close her eyes and waited for the extreme pain and head concussion. But for some reason, all she felt was... cloth...? And it was something warm too... And she can feel thumping from whatever she was on._

"_Sakura?"_

_Oh shit._

_Swiftly like in a record of 2 seconds, she opened her eyes and shot straight up, miraculously unharmed. "E-e-eh... U-umm... E-eto.." she stuttered, red-faced, mentally groaning for not finding the right words._

"_You alright?" he quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, hidden concern hid in his eyes and voice._

"_H-hai!" she squeaked. She could see Naruto's smirking face over his shoulder, and she didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that her friends were also smirking/squealing softly too._

_(End flashback in flashback.)_

_She sighed frustratingly, her hands ruffling her hair, making her look like she had bed hair for 3 days straight. Her face finding itself on the table surface AGAIN for the umpteenth time. She stared at her notebooks and textbooks, fully knowing the fact that her face is a good shade of scarlet right now._

_She couldn't stop his face from popping up in her head no matter what..._

-xXx-

**7: You realize you're always smiling when you're looking at them.**

_She was walking and talking to Hinata on their way to their next class: History. She hummed slightly._

_Ahead of them, she saw raven, spiked up hair – that looked an awful lot like a duck/chicken's ass. She unknowingly smiled, knowing exactly who it was._

_She kept smiling as he kept walking closer. She smiled when he passed her in the halls. She smiled when she saw his head nod at her as his silent greeting. She still smiled even when he passed her. And she smiled while looking over her shoulder and watched his figure blend in with the crowd of students._

_Hinata had stopped talking midway after noticing her friend's mind was somewhere else. She had saw her smile and followed her eyes. The lilac-eyed girl smiled to herself when she saw who her friend was staring at. She chuckled quietly as they went into their History class._

-xXx-

**6: You would do anything just to see them.**

_Panting could be heard throughout the whole empty hallway. Desperation shone in her viridian orbs wildly like an ice blizzard. She kept stumbling, but determination kept her going. Right now, there's only one destination in mind, and she's going there._

_The school roof._

_He was already there; whether it was morning , lunch, or after school, he's always there._

_She was heading there to finally tell him something... Something she had realized long ago... Something she had bottled up..._

_Running up the small flight of stairs, she opened the door to the roof and moved her head right and left rapidly. He was there, eating an onigiri and gazing at clouds._

_She knew that he was well aware of her sudden appearance, so she sucked up a breath and walked forward until she was a few feet away from him._

"_Why are you here?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion. His back still faced her._

"_I... I..." She bent her head low, considering her feelings and decision. She was scared. Scratch that, she was cowering like an abandoned puppy on the inside. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. It could ruin their whole friendship. "Nothing. Never mind."_

"_Hn..." He sounded slightly uncertain and skeptical. _

"_Can I... sit with you...?"_

"_Hn." He nodded._

_She couldn't do it now, but maybe another time. She was just happy to be near him._

-xXx-

**5: While reading this, there was one person on your mind this whole time.**

She giggled as she read it.

**4: You just smiled because it's true.**

And she did just that.

**3: You were so busy thinking about that person, you never thought about anyone else.**

Suddenly, she felt a feeling of longing.

**2: You keep wishing that they are here with you constantly.**

She admitted, she did feel that too.

**1: You probably realized that you truly love this person if you have been reading this and all the other 11 reasons.**

DING DONG

She looked up as she heard the doorbell ring. She set the paper down and ran downstairs for the door. "Coming!" she yelled, hoping that they haven't left yet. She opened the door and the first thing she came in contact with was something hard like a wall.

"Itai..." she moaned, covering her nose with one hand. She then felt a vibration and a sound that sounded suspiciously like chuckling.

She knew who it was, so she hugged the figure. He did the same. "Sasuke-kun!" she greeted ecstatically.

She heard him say his infamous "Hn." and felt his arms encircle her waist. She escaped his grasp, causing him to mentally pout. She giggled and tugged on his arm.

"Come in already! And you're late!" Then without his reply, she dragged his in, closed the door with her foot, and proceeded to haul him up the stairs with full force.

He didn't mind one bit. Now that they've been a couple for a year now, they're both happy.

'Cause they both love each other.

**- End -**

**Or as Naruto would say it: "Believe it, dattebayo!"**

-xXx-

**A/N: Finished! This story was just a small break from my other one : "SasuSaku Oneshots Collection". It really is a pain to hunt for those SasuSaku moments and write about it. So, it'll be a while before that could be updated. GOMENASAI!**

**God damn... it took 5 hours to type 2000+ words... I must be losing my touch O_O**

**You know my routine: Review and Fav. Don't follow 'cause it is finished. xD**


End file.
